


the girlfriend experince

by ballerinaroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Two tipsy teenagers snuggling and talking about Christmas.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55
Collections: 2020 HPRomione Discord Secret Santa Exchange





	the girlfriend experince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accio_broom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/gifts).



> This was written for accio_broom the Romione Discord secret Santa (go and check out the other fics in the collection). I hope you enjoy and have a very happy holiday!

Since Hermione had stepped foot off the train, they hadn’t gotten a moment to themselves. Christmas shopping, popping in at her parents, dinner with his own. At long last they’d been able to escape fleeing back to his and Harry’s flat, where, miraculously they found themselves alone.

For some reason Ron had worried that he should be nervous for the first moment it was just the two of them but found that there was no need for it. They’d opened the bottle of wine they’d picked out from the shop across the street, kicking off their shoes and made straight for the cushy sofa Bill and Fleur had donated to them. He let out a long breath, sinking into the cushion and stuffing a pillow behind him.

“Some holiday this has been,” Hermione commented, sitting down beside him. “I feel like I haven’t stopped running since I got off the train.”

He put his arm around her and she sighed, leaning into him. “Is now a good time to bring up the surprise party tonight?”

Hermione looked at him, horrified. “There isn’t-”

He grinned, “Nah, but I told mum there was so I could get you to myself for a few hours.”

“How chivalrous of you,” she said dryly, snuggling back down and taking a sip of her wine.

Ron smiled, picking up a strand of her hair and twisting it around his fingers. “Your hair’s getting long.”

“Slughorn did a unit on beauty potions the last week of term,” Hermione told him. “Our final assignment was to make our own.”

“You did a nice job,” Ron said appreciatively.

Hermione gave a mischievous look. “Smell it.”

He gave her a strange look but obliged, leaning down and sniffing her scalp. She pulled away, looking at him as he pondered the abnormal scent.

“Can you guess?”

“I don’t really—hang on-“ He frowned, leaning in again. “It smells like you only, a little spicy, like spice cake and, snow and-?“

He struggled, feeling an odd sense of de-ja-vu.

“The effect might have worn off a little,” Hermione said, bringing her hair up to her nose and sniffing, a content smile spreading across her face.

He smelled her a third time and it dawned on him. “Hermione, did you put amortentia in your potion?”

Hermione grinned up at him. “Sort of.”

“Oh that’s brilliant,” he said. “Why hasn’t anyone thought of it before?”

“It won’t keep for very long,” she explained. “I think only a week or so, it’d be pretty expensive to make on your own.”

“Brilliant,” he said again, sniffing the top of her head once more and pressing a kiss to it.

Hermione giggled, tilting up her face to kiss him which he obliged, his right hand against her face, stroking her cheek.

“I wish our whole holiday could be like this,” Ron murmured against her lips several minutes later.

“Mmh,” Hermione agreed, opening her eyes and brushing back his fringe. “Tomorrow should be fun.”

“Your parent's Christmas Eve party always a hit?” he inquired.

“Well,” Hermione shrugged. “It’s catered and you’ll be there.”

“And you know how well I get along with doctors.”

“It won’t just be doctors,” Hermione told him. “My great-aunt and cousins are coming into town. They’ve been dying to meet you.”

“Have they?” Ron asked. “That tall, charming ginger you’ve been talking about.”

“Mmh, and the word rude never came up,” Hermione told him. “Not even once.”

He rolled his eyes and Hermione grinned. “What about your Christmas?”

“You’ve been to my Christmas,” Ron told her.

“I haven’t,” she argued.

“Three years ago-“

“That was at Grimmauld Place, that doesn’t count,” Hermione said and her lips pouted a little as she begged. “Oh, come on, give me the ‘girlfriend coming to your parents for the first time experience.”

“Experience?” Ron asked doubtfully.

“Pretend I’m not me-“

“I’d rather not-“

“-and tell me what it’s going to be like,” Hermione said, pouting. “Please, I’ve never done the holiday at the Burrow. Warn me what I’m in for.”

Ron sighed, “Alright, but only if you bring me a refill.”

She rolled her eyes but obliged him, summoning the half-empty bottle from the kitchen and refilled both of their glasses. They clinked their glasses together and Hermione looked up at him admiringly.

“Alright, alright,” he said when she refused to kiss him. “Holidays at the Burrow. Well, the place is about as loud as a place can me, but you already know that. I’ve got five older brothers and each one is more competitive than the last.”

“Five?” she asked him.

“Bill’s the oldest, and his wife Fleur thinks she’s a looker-“

“Thinks?”

“Been stalking my family in the paper’s have you?” Ron asked, getting into it at last and enjoying himself.

“What can I say, had to make sure I got the looker?” Hermione said and winked at him. “Which I did.”

Ron rolled his eyes at her. “Sure, sure. Then there’s Charlie, he works with dragons. Got hair longer than my sister’s. At some point over the weekend mum’ll try and chop if off and it’ll be a whole thing. He’ll act pissed but he doesn’t mind being tended after like that.”

“Percy is next. Bit of a prat. We should really come up with a signal to rescue one another, otherwise, he’ll corner you half the night. He always acts like he’s above us, but when it comes down to chess or cards he’ll get dirty with the rules to make sure he wins.”

“Sounds like a nightmare to grow up with.”

“You’ve no idea,” Ron said dramatically. “Twins are next. George is pretty quiet these days. It’ll be rough for him. It’s alright if you don’t know what to say. He just needs someone to listen to him. Whenever he talks just, just talk with him for a minute. Show him that you care.”

He felt his eyes water up and gave his throat a moment to relax. Hermione said nothing, pressing a kiss to his chest and giving him a squeeze. At last, when he felt he could go on, they clinked together their glasses again and drank, giving Ron time to compose himself.

“Then there’s me,” Ron said, clearing his throat. “I’m alright, been in the papers quite a bit though, but you already know that, don’t you?”

“You’ve got an impressive resume,” Hermione said, going along with it.

“And last is my sister. Don’t let her age or size fool you though. She can drink any of us out from under the table. Got us all wrapped around her finger too, though she’ll never admit it.”

“Sound like your parents had quite their hands full raising all of you,” Hermione said.

“Marvelous job they did. Seven Gryffindors through and through. Brave till the end.” Ron said, taking another drink. “Oh and then there’s Harry. Brought him home a few years back and he’s never left. You didn’t hear this from me, but he’s mum’s favorite.”

“Is he now?”

“Eh, he’s earned it this year.” Ron told her. “Speaking of my mum, louder than the rest of us. Had to be through, to keep us all in line. She’s heard lots about you though, so she’ll be on her best behavior. Dad’s more fun, he likes to tinker with muggle things and tell us stories. They’re a good team, raised us right and are still in love despite their house nearly being burned down once a week.”

“They sound lovely.”

“They are,” Ron said fondly.

“So how about the holidays?” Hermione asked, “What should I expect?”

“Hmmm, you’ll wake up to presents at the foot of your bed,” Ron began. “So if you sneak into my room you’ll have to sneak back. I’ve learned to get away with a lot but I think finding a bird in my bed might just get me on the naughty list.”

Hermione giggled. “Can’t have that.”

“And then there’s brunch in pajamas, lounging around the house. We have a big meal in the afternoon. Mum’ll be in the kitchen all morning preparing it. There’s no telling who will drop by. Mum and dad invite everyone they know so everyone will have a place to come if they need it. Year before last we had the minister.”

“Did you?” Hermione feigned surprise.

“And only mostly to talk to Harry,” Ron gave her a wink. “If the snow is good we’ll have a fight in the afternoon, before dinner. And then it’s time around the fire for the Celestina Warbeck concert with a cup of hot cocoa and then off to bed.”

“Sounds lovely,” Hermione said with a yawn.

“It will be,” he said with a smile. “Ready for bed?”

Hermione nodded, “Pathetic, aren’t we? Not even ten and we’re tucking in.”

“Now now, Hermione I didn’t say anything about sleeping.” He told her, standing up and offering her a hand. She bit her bottom lip and let him pull her up.

“Oh?”

He looked her up and down as she pressed against him. “I’ve been dreaming about this for weeks. Not a chance.”

“Well,” she said, looking a little breathless. “Let’s make the most of it.”


End file.
